cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyron Fedrick
Brian James Jr. (2/6/1988) was born in Chicago , Illinois. He started wrestling in 2005 he joined Illinois Championship Wrestling while he was wrestling he met Kevin Da Kid,Chris Lethal,and Mike YZ . On September 12th, 2011, Fedrick was arrested for the rape and murder of Jack Hannock. After a brief and instantaneous trial, he was found guilty and sentenced to death by firing squad. After only one month on death row, Tyron Fedrick was attacked by a fellow prisoner who was also awaiting execution in the prison yard. Tyron was stabbed 47 times in the chest and face with a shank. Despite being left for dead by the prison guards, Tyron managed to survive and find Jesus. ICW After holding the ICW United States championship 2 times James left in early 2009 saying that ICW would always be his home but he had to test himself and he found that in TXW. TXW The Bock entered Total Xtreme Wrestling, shadowing his new mentor Mike YZ. After Joining TXW Trent Evans told James that he wanted to give him a new Electrifying look so He decided to make him The Bock. Bock made is TXW debut August 2, 2009 wining his match vs Josh Phoenix. He would challenge Adam Rishe for his Entertainment championship, and was defeated at TXW Final Testimony 2. The Bock would then enter TXW season 3 going after the Entertainment Championship, only to fall short at Ultimatum to Bret Haven after Ca$h entered the ring (It was a triple threat) and screwed The Bock over by merely taunting to retain the Money in the Bank Breifcase at the cost of losing the Entertainment Championship. The next week on Sacrifice The Bock challenged Haven to a Chi-Town Streetfight the winner the Entertainment Champion but the loser must leave TXW forever. The Bock picked up his first championship win giving a Bock Bottem to Haven off of the annoncement table. DSO After his miraculous survival, Brian would spend a few years out of the ring before making his return in DSO, combining his earlier ring names as Tyrone Bourne and joining Curtis Payne to form Payne Industries, working as Curtis' bodyguard. The team entered the Tag Team Tournament at Road to Gold III, losing in round one to Jack Hannock and Cody Hunter. Bourne would later meet Joel Robinson in a Finisher Match at Night of 1000 Announce Tables, losing to Robinson's Chokeslam. At Buy This Candy Bar, Bourne and Payne met Royal Power in the opening tag team match, winning the match and subsequently beating Young & Crazy for the DSO Tag Team Championships. Finishers/Signatures Moves *'Beautiful Disaster '(Axe Kick)(TXW 2011-Current) *'Ego Trip '(Standing STO)(TXW 2011-Current) *'Bock Bottom '(Rock Bottom) (TXW 2009-2011) *'Bock's Sharpshooter '(Sharpshooter) (TXW 2010-2011) *''Spinebuster (TXW 2009-Current) *''The People's Elbow ''(TXW 2009-Current) *Overdose (Double Underhook Backbreaker) (ICW 2009) *German Suplex *Sambo Suplex *Belly to Belly Suplex Theme Songs *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDOKEJ1Rk1o '''The Bock Says' (TXW 2009-2010)] *The Bock Goes Hollywood (2010-Current) Championships *TXW Entertainment Champion (two times) *CAW Champion of Champions (1 Time) Personal Life On Feberuary 14th 2008, James married his girlfriend, Alyssa, and they had a son born on July 7th 2009. She went missing in late 2010 and following Fedrick's conviction for the rape and murder of Jack Hannock, people believe that Tyron murdered Alyssa, had sex with her corpse, and then ate it. Category:Shitty CAW Wiki page Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:SDA Category:IWT Category:Deceased CAW Category:Convicted Felon